Alliance Special Operations Group
The 'Systems Alliance Special Operations Group(SASOG) '''is the Alliance's premire Special Ops unit that was formed in 2172 CE . It has been described by some as a fusion of the best Spec Op units of humanity's past like the US Navy SEALS, UK's Special Air Service and Russian Spetsnaz. The SASOG operatives are all N7's, no other N's are allowed until they reach N7. There are currently ten groups that make up the SASOG. Formation ''"You ladies and gentleman are going to be the greatest fighting force in the whole fucking galaxy. You will do things that most units can't." -Admiral Marco Santoro to the four orginial groups on the SSV Baltimore The SASOG was the brain child of Admiral Marco Santoro, two years after the batarian raid of Mindoir. Due to the increase of hostilities from aliens against humans, Santoro wanted to gather the greatest men and women who managed to get the N7 designation. Within four months of Admiral Santoro's suggestion, 160 N7 marines had voluneered to join. These 160 men and women were then grouped up into four platoons of forty and given the names 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Special Operations Groups. Once the Alliance Media uncovered the truth of the SASOG years later, the first four groups were nicknamed "The Fearsome Foursome." After the Alliance raid on Torfan in 2178, which SASOG was involved with, the Alliance agreed to fund four more groups. The 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th SOG's were formed five months later. The SOG's would be given another fund upgrade and the last two SOG's, the 9th and 10th were formed after the Eden Prime War. Training "We are the best of the best already." -Major William J. Kincaid, Ground Team Leader, 1st SASOG Beacuse they have had all the best training in the ICT progam, SASOG's operatives are not given any extra training by the Alliance. However, they often cross trained with other units in Citadel Space. They have trained with the Salarian Special Tasks Group, Asari Commando's and Turian 43rd Marine Divison. Opreational History "There hasn't been one major conflict that the SASOG's haven't been in." -Anonymous Alliance Offical on SASOG Since the orgininal four groups was formed, the SASOG have been at the forefront of the Alliance Militrary's actions and conflicts. These actions and conflicts were: The 2173 Liberation of the colony of New Ghana(Slavers) The 2175 Raid of Mar'Tan in batarian space The 2176 Skyllian Blitz The 2178 Raid of Torfan The 2180 defense of the conloy Ariel(Raiders) The Eden Prime War of 2183 The 2185 Defense of the colony of Gotham(Collectors) The Reaper War of 2186(Groups was split into two, five groups conducted Anti Reaper Operations, the others conducted Anti Cerberus Operations) Structure Since the SASOG is a organization that fights all over the galaxy, they need to be moblie. Each group occupies a firgate in the 1st Special Opreations Floatilla, a floatilla formed for their own purpose. In commanding officer of the SASOG is in the SSV Baltimore, the cruiser in which the original four teams were stationed. List of Ships: SSV Baltimore: SASOG High Command, Current Commander: Admirl Jennifer Meer SSV Bir Hakeim: 1st SOG Ship, Ship CO: Captain Zach Strahovski. Ground Team Leader: Commander Jason Knight SSV Thermopylae: 2nd SOG Ship, CO: Captain Cyrus Matthaios. Ground Team Leader: Commander Reiko Tochigi SSV San Jaun Hill: 3rd SOG Ship, Ship CO: Captain Antwan Green. Ground Team Leader: Commander Sergi Makrov SSV Aqaba: 4th SOG Ship, Ship CO: Captain Hakim Asad. Ground Team Leader: Commander Wilhem Jager SSV Orleans: 5th SOG Ship: Ship CO: Kasper Diaz. Ground Team Leader: Commander Julie Jenkins SSV Yorktown: 6th SOG Ship, Ship CO: Captain Penelope Broussard. Ground Team Leader: Commander Jeremey Taylor SSV Austerlitz: 7th SOG Ship: Ship CO: Captain Meixiu Lin. Ground Team Leader: Commander Aliza Kanarek SSV Stalingrad: 8th SOG Ship: Ship CO: Captain Brian McAlistair. Ground Team Leader: Commander Chuma Nyoka SSV Gettysburg: 9th SOG Ship: Ship CO: Captain J.R. Matthews. Ground Team Leader: Commander Alexadros Sykas SSV Ia Drang: 10th SOG Ship: Ship CO: Captain James Freemont. Ground Team Leader: Commnader Kylie Frost.